Aprendiendo a Conducir
by Cloud u
Summary: Abril ya tiene la edad suficiente para sacar su licencia de conducir pero no es muy buen así que sus amigos se ofrecen a ayudarla. Es el turno de Raph y muchas cosas divertidav pueden pasar. Raphril.


**Muy buenos díastardesnoches. Ya es viernes de subir un nuevo capítulo y ¡Oh por dios! Ya van dos viernes seguidos que subo, va a temblar.**

 **Espero que les gusté, en lo personal ha sido uno de mis favoritos, me encantó y espero que a ustedes también les encante. Los dejo leer.**

 **No soy dueña de** _ **TMNT**_ **, de ser así el tema central sería Raphril.**

* * *

 _"Aprendiendo a Conducir"_

— ¡Abril, frena!— gritó Raph.

Lo intenté varias veces pero había algo atorado en el freno. El arma.

— ¡No puedo!— grité.

— ¡No!— gritamos al mismo tiempo al ver lo que estaba frente a nosotros…

 _ **Tres horas antes**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Raphael y yo nos encontrábamos dentro de la camioneta; él estaba en el asiento del copiloto con un casco, el cinturón de seguridad bien ajustado y una almohada; y yo frente al volante. Ya tengo la edad suficiente para sacar mi licencia de conducir pero en mi último examen no me fue muy bien así que lo chicos se ofrecieron a enseñarme.

El primero fue Leonardo—pues él era siempre el que manejaba y tenía más experiencia— en mi opinión creo que lo hice bastante bien pero Leo le pidió a Donnie que me ayudara al día siguiente, él no maneja muy seguido pero me indicó bien y dijo que por seguridad debíamos manejar en las vías del metro; igual que el día anterior me fue bien pero ahora le tocaba a Raph enseñarme y aquí estoy:

— ¿Todo listo?— dijo Raph más entusiasmado de lo normal.

Probablemente lo dijo sólo para sonar amable.

— Claro— respondí.

— Bien ¿Qué debes hacer primero?— volvió a preguntar.

— Ponerme el cinturón de seguridad— hice lo que dije— Después, ajustar mis espejos.

— Correcto. Ahora enciéndelo— dijo sujetándose de su asiento atemorizado.

Estaba a punto de girar la llave pero me interrumpió:

— No olvides siempre pisar el freno antes de encenderlo— dijo nervioso, demasiado en mi opinión.

— Ya… lo tengo— dije intentando calmarlo.

Encendí la camioneta y debo aceptar que el sonido del motor era demasiado relajante pero aún me sentía algo insegura conduciendo esta bestia:

— Bien, ahora lentamente— resaltó— Avanza…

Solté el freno muy rápido y pise el acelerador, no quise hacerlo pero creo que estaba nerviosa y sólo pasó. Noté que Raph soltó un pequeño grito. Al instante, con una mano sujetó con fuerza la almohada y con la otra se sujetó de su asiento.

Frené rápido y dimos un pequeño salto hacia en frente:

— Hehe ¿Oops?— dije apenada.

— No te preocupes, Abril. Es normal que pase— dijo todavía nervioso y muy amable, demasiado para él. Parecía como si hubiera visto un fantasma pero sólo aceleré y ya.

Todo el recorrido fue frenar, acelerar, frenar, acelerar; creo que lo he hecho horriblemente mal, más que otras veces. Raph no soltaba el asiento y tenía los ojos cerrados cada vez que frenaba:

Decidí frenar de una vez por todas:

— Basta ¿Por qué estás tan nervioso? Soy yo quien debería estarlo— dije enojada— ¿Manejo tan mal?

— ¿Qué? Claro que no, lo imaginas— dijo nervioso y con un sarcasmo muy notable.

Yo lo miré directo a los ojos tratando de convencerlo de que me dijera la verdad hasta que al fin cedió:

— Está bien— aceptó— me dijeron que no te nada dijera pero… Conduces terriblemente mal. Por eso Leo nos pidió que te ayudáramos. Antes de venir, me advirtieron que debía llevar mucha seguridad, por eso traje el casco y la almohada— hizo una pausa antes de continuar— Y también por eso te prestamos la camioneta blindada para que haya menos probabilidades de lastimarnos físicamente. Lo siento.

" _No puedo creer que me hayan mentido"_

— Lo sabía, soy horrible manejando. Jamás conseguiré mi licencia— dije frustrada.

— Tienes razón, aquí no. Quítate— dijo y me quitó del asiento para sentarse en él. Yo me recorrí al asiento del copiloto ¿Qué está planeando?

Raph aceleró y fue a la salida de las vías directo a la superficie. No se detuvo hasta que llegamos a una esquina y decidió frenar:

— ¿Qué estás haciendo?— pregunté extrañada.

— Nunca vas a aprender a manejar debajo del camino— dijo Raph convencido.

— Ustedes lo hicieron— respondí frustrada.

— Pero tú aquí al menos tendrás más precaución— respondió

— No funcionará— dije rendida— Lo que tengo no tiene remedio.

— No digas eso— dijo tratando de subirme el ánimo— ¿Sabes? Yo tampoco era bueno manejando, tampoco aprendí de la noche a la mañana y mírame ahora, te estoy enseñando.

— Sólo tratas de ser amable y que no me sienta mal— dije en tono irónico.

— Tal vez, pero no me iré de aquí hasta que aprendas a manejar.

Esas últimas palabras me dieron un ligero empujón para no darme por vencida tan rápido pero no estaba del todo convencida. No era la primera vez que lo intentaba como para hacerlo tan mal, ya había ido a tantas clases que mínimo se me debió haber quedado algo pegado, pero no.

Ese mismo predicamento rondaba por mi cabeza intentando convencerme pero en eso Raph se quitó el casco y la almohada de encima tirándolos al suelo. Me hizo darme cuenta de que él confiaba en mí, lo único que hacía falta era que yo confiara en él y en este loco plan de enseñanza. Fue suficiente para decidirme:

— Está bien, lo haré— dije confiada. Raph sonrió ante mi respuesta— Pero si algo sale mal tú serás el responsable de todo.

— Me parece bien— dijo convencido.

Me precipité a encender la camioneta. Todo se repetía, el cinturón, los espejos y… el freno. Esta vez no lo soltaría tan rápido y pisaría el acelerador lentamente:

— ¿Te doy un consejo? Sé uno con el auto— dijo Raph.

— Eso lo sacaste de una película— contesté.

— No importa, es buen consejo. Es igual que montar en bicicleta— respondió.

Hice caso al "consejo" de Raph y sentí el auto, el motor, el camino. Ahora era uno con él. Solté el freno lentamente y moví la palanca para avanzar, al instante pisé con cuidado el acelerador. Lo repetía cada vez que fuera necesario y en un par de minutos ya estaba manejando:

— ¡Raph!— grité emocionada— Lo estoy logrando, estoy manejando.

— Tranquila, Abril— dijo tratando de guardar su emoción— Ojos en el camino, no lo olvides.

— De acuerdo— dije aún emocionada.

Dimos varias vueltas por un par de manzanas y tengo que aceptar que me sorprendió que nadie hubiera notado una camioneta blindada en forma de tortuga, aunque supongo que en Nueva York la gente ya está acostumbrada a este tipo de cosas. Después de unos minutos, Raph decidió que estaba lista para ir a la autopista principal para después buscar un lugar más tranquilo para aprender a estacionarme:

— Lo ves, te dije que sería sencillo— dijo Raph en cuanto entramos a la autopista.

— Por primera vez Raphael tiene razón, me impresiona— dije en tono de burla.

El soltó una pequeña risa. No acostumbraba verlo reír sin que se burlara de uno de sus hermanos:

— Ahora que ya sabes manejar esto te será más fácil manejar autos comunes y corrientes— dijo.

— Supongo que es cierto— dije tratando de ser divertida.

Pasó un rato hablando, riendo y escuchando la radio. No puedo creer que valla a decir esto pero estoy empezando a disfrutar de su compañía.

Salimos de la autopista y estábamos acercándonos a las afueras de la ciudad, ya no había nadie cerca y todo iba bien pero sabía que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

Una patrulla empezó a sonar el clacson indicando que me detuviera. Entré en pánico:

— ¡Oh, no! Raph, es la policía— alerté a Raph— ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

— Tranquila. Detente— dijo y detuve el auto. Él se pasó al asiento trasero y se cubrió para que no lo vieran.

No sé qué que me preocupaba más, si descubrían a Raph o que inspeccionaran el auto por su peculiar forma:

El policía bajó de la patrulla y se dirigió hasta mi ventanilla:

— Licencia y registro, por favor señorita— me indicó el oficial.

No puedo hacerlo, no tengo registro pues obviamente este auto no estaba registrado y mucho menos voy a tener una licencia.

Estaba a punto de confesarlo todo pero al momento Raph pasó un papel al lado de mi asiento. El registro—obviamente falso—.

— Aquí tiene, oficial— dije preocupada— Olvidé mi licencia en casa.

Esperé que me creyera:

— Gracias— dijo revisando el papel— Bien, no se preocupe, a todos nos pasa pero la próxima vez mantenga el límite de velocidad determinado y no tenga una camioneta tan llamativa.

— Lo siento, es de unos amigos y están en una banda— contesté para que no dijera nada al respecto.

— ¿Enserio? ¿Cómo se llaman?— preguntó incrédulo.

— "Tortugas Desquiciadas"…— dije intentando que sonar normal. Que estúpido nombre.

Pude escuchar como Raph soltaba una risa ahogada desde atrás:

— Está bien la dejaré ir, pero déjeme darle un papel por si la vuelven a detener la presente como licencia— dijo y yo asentí como respuesta.

El policía volvió a su patrulla:

— Hay algo en ese policía que no me huele bien— dijo Raph asomándose junto a mí.

— Todo lo que tiene que ver con reglas no te huele bien— contesté irónicamente— ¿De dónde sacaste el registro?

— Donnie lo hizo por si se presentaba una emergencia como esta— contestó.

— Gracias a dios— exclamé.

— ¿Tortugas Desquiciadas? ¿Es enserio?

— Entré en pánico, no sabía que responder— contesté.

— Es por eso que dejamos a Mickey elegir los nombres— respondió.

Yo solté una risita. El policía regreso:

— Le voy a pedir que baje del auto— dijo el policía apuntándome con un arma.

No era un arma normal de policía, era de otra naturaleza:

— ¡Krang!— gritó Raph. Al instante reaccioné y encendí la camioneta. El brazo del policía— que obviamente no era humano— se aferró a mi puerta, estaba a punto de dispararme pero Raph le atravesó la cabeza con su sai. El Krang calló en el camino y el arma dentro del auto:

— Te dije que algo andaba mal— repitió Raph.

— Hay que llamar a los demás— dije.

— No es necesario, sólo era uno— respondió— Además, si los demás se enteran de que te saque con la camioneta de día que van a matar.

— Tienes razón, no hay porque alarmarse— dije.

Estaba muy equivocada. Miré por el retrovisor y me di cuenta de que una camioneta Krang nos estaba siguiendo:

— Eh… ¿Raph? Tenemos compañía— dije alarmada.

— Tú conduce. Les dispararé— dijo Raph preparando el cañón de basura.

Raph salió por el techo del auto y les empezó a apuntar, yo acomodaba la camioneta para que él pudiera dispararles bien. Me estaba volviendo muy buena en esto. Ellos contratacaban disparándonos con sus armas láser, por suerte la camioneta estaba blindada para que no penetrara pero aún así no se salvaría de estropear la pintura y carrocería. Me ocupe de que ningún láser tocara a Raph, no fue fácil ver todo desde adentro del auto.

No fue difícil acabar con ellos, después de todo no eran tantos. Raph volvió a entrar al auto victorioso. Volvió a sentarse junto a mí:

— Eso fue genial, Abril— dijo Raph emocionado— Te mueves bien en el volante. Tal vez ahora tú seas quien maneje de ahora en adelante.

— Fue muy divertido— dije igual de emocionada— Puedo sentí la adrenalina corriendo por mi sangre.

Ambos empezamos a reír, pero no duró mucho:

— ¡Ay, no!— grité mirando al frente.

— ¡Abril, frena!— gritó Raph.

Lo intenté varias veces pero había algo atorado en el freno. El arma.

— ¡No puedo!— grité.

— ¡No!— gritamos al mismo tiempo al ver lo que estaba frente a nosotros. Un cañón láser dirigido por Krangs. Esto no podría ser peor.

Si no nos disparaban primero era seguro que íbamos a chocar contra ellos. Raph reaccionó más rápido que yo pues giró el volante llevándonos fuera del camino.

" _Es todo, voy a morir aquí"_

Fuimos cuesta abajo hasta que un árbol nos detuvo. Raph despertó primero.

— Abril— dijo preocupado incorporándose— ¿Estás bien? Contesta.

Levanté la cabeza lentamente. Me dolía un poco:

— Primero la seguridad— dije en tono gracioso señalando el cinturón de seguridad.

Raph sacó una sonrisa:

— Creo que ha sido suficiente clase por hoy, O'niel— respondió divertido.

Cambiamos de asiento y esta vez le tocó a Raph conducir. No puedo creer que la camioneta siga andando pero seguía viéndose destruida. Ya había oscurecido y el Krang ya no nos estaba siguiendo.

Al fin llegamos a la guarida y estacionó el auto. Bajamos:

— Gracias por todo, Raph— dije antes de entrar— Y… perdón por destruir el auto.

— No, yo debería disculparme. Es mi culpa que estés herida— dijo apuntando al golpe que tenía en la cabeza.

— Bien, estamos a mano— dije.

Estuvimos unos segundos en silencio. Aproveché para mirarlo a los ojos, cualquier chica quiere a un chico con esos ojos. Dios, debí haberme golpeado muy fuerte la cabeza porque en este instante Raph me parecía… atractivo.

Él y yo nos fuimos acercando poco a poco. Algo dentro de mi quería acercarse más rápido para quedar lo más junto posible de él. Por suerte—creo— alguien entró a la cochera:

— ¡Mi bebé!— gritó Donnie.

Creí que se refería a mí porque normalmente acostumbraba llamarme así y ahora tiene más razones porque tengo un enorme golpe en la cabeza pero me equivoqué. Fue directo hacia el auto destrozado:

— ¿Qué le pasó?— preguntó preocupado y enojado a la vez.

— Fue culpa de Abril— dijo Raph saliendo rápido de la cochera.

— ¿Qué?— dije sorprendida— ¡Raphael!

Fui tras él para que diera la cara como dijo pero no estaba para nada enojada.

 **Espero que les haya gustado igual que a mí y si no pues ni modo: c**

 **Ahora no tengo nada interesante que decir pero como siempre gracias por todo, igualmente por sus reviews, amo que a tanta gente le guste lo que escribo, gracias gente. Oh, una cosa más; en Latinoamérica ya se estrenaron los nuevos episodios de TMNT, estoy muy emocionada, ya los vi en inglés pero no importa. Bueno ya, adiós, no olviden dejar sus reviews.**

 **¡Gracias por leer! ¡Los** **amo!**

 _ **¡Raphril Everywhere!**_


End file.
